The Odd Side of Ulrich
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: Slash UlrichxOdd I’d leave a note. But only for the reason it hurt to leave. Ulrich. I was tired of watching everyone flirt when I’m only being loved on by one thing, Kiwi. Who was getting old. [Oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

Odd x Ulrich

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Dedicated to my shoe. Because I got the idea of this story from looking at it… sadly.

The Odd side of Ulrich

Dear Ulrich,

I have a story for you:

Another year has came and gone and no matter how long you stare at the past, the future keeps coming. Or it walks away. I sat and watched Ulrich and Yumi talk. He had her pinned with his arms and they were giggling. I wasn't dumb. I knew I was gay. And I wanted what was best for him. If he loved yumi, so let it be. The problem was, I would never know if he could keep me by his side if I told him I loved him. It was a lost cause.

I walked towards Jeremie and Aelida. Another lost cause. I was alone. Sam wasn't here, but I didn't much care for her. I was truly alone. It was my time. I walked into my dorm. Today was graduation. From all of this. I wasn't going to attend. Another lost cause.

I would not be a total ass, I'd leave a note. But only for the reason it hurt to leave. Ulrich. I was tired of watching everyone flirt when I'm only being loved on by one thing, Kiwi. Who was getting old. The dog was in my back pack, sleeping. I got a duffle bag and shoved it full of all my clothes. I took a shirt of Ulrich's that had Xana's sign on it. With a no sign over it. You know, That red circle with a slash. I made it for him a few years back. He wore it gloriously for years and then never wore it again. Not after he kissed her. Yumi.

I don't know why he stopped, I won't contemplate it any further. I'm leaving. So I left a note. A story. Of why I was leaving. Of how I was leaving because I was alone in a certain department for so long, I couldn't stand on a stage, smile, shake hands with the principle, and receive a certificate. I was done. And everyone could think of me as gone. I have a train ticket, not that anyone noticed. It had what train and time it left. I left it out, to see if anyone would notice. No one did. I grabbed it off my night stand and packed it in my bag. This is the end of a story. Remember it, as my fault, not yours.

Love, Odd.

Ulrich sat and read the letter, over and over again. He remembered the train ticket. He saw it lying their beside his alarm clock. He'd make him understand, somehow. He checked his watch, "I can do this." He muttered to himself. He put on a jacket and slipped on his track shoes. "But it's gonna hurt like hell…" He bit his lip and grabed the letter. He ran out of the school. Off the premises. Past Aelida and Jeremie. He ran, and he was losing breath. He saw the train station. It wasn't far off.

"Five minutes…" He gasped as he saw his watch. He sprinted as fast as possible. And came to a head on collision with a boy. He was waiting for a train. Ulrich looked up into the boys eyes. "Going somewhere?" He panted. His heart burned, and for two reasons. He couldn't breathe and he felt like his heart had been torn. The boy grinned. "Only if you come with me." He smiled and Ulrich pulled himself down to his level, kissing him. He stood up reluctantly and held out a hand.

"Odd, about the tee shirt-"

"You don't have to explain…"

"Yes, I do."

Odd nodded and looked down. Ulrich grinned. "Yumi, said she loved the fact I wore it, and I didn't think you cared. So I told Yumi it was torn apart… I hated the fact she loved everything about me… when I loved you for everything."

Odd cried and smiled at the same time. "I love you…"

"Odd…" He picked him up and spun him around. "I love you more." He grinned and put him on his feet and kissed him again. "I love you so much more."


	2. Review Replies

The Odd Side Of Ulrich Review Replies

bijoukaiba - yes, i know what it means. I say it all the time!

firefly - i read your review and started CRACKING UP! I would be glad for some new shoes for inspiration. Maybe a sketchers and a sandal... ill even give you my address. okay... just email me pics...

TraptAngel - I'm with the Boo yumi part, but any story is a masterpiece as long as it was written from the heart!

Tournaline - Gay and ummm it was kind of a friendly kiss... idk, think of it how you want to...


End file.
